


There's Something to be Said About the Benefits of Moving

by Eissel



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anxiety, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Transfer Student Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissel/pseuds/Eissel
Summary: Alina Mustang is terrified of having to transfer to a new school in a few weeks. Her mom steps in to diffuse the situation.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	There's Something to be Said About the Benefits of Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: *Bangs pans together like a madman*: Roy-ai Kid! Roy-ai Kid! Roy-ai Kid!   
> *Bangs pans louder*: Late! Late! Late!
> 
> Day 7: _**Change**_ or _**New Beginnings**_ or Farewell
> 
> (also, while I like the idea of Roy + Riza naming their kid after Maes, I just... I can’t write it. Love reading it, but I just cannot write it)
> 
> This has been an enjoyable ride, I'm really glad to have participated in this event!

Alina Mustang pushed around the eggs on her plate. 

“Is there something wrong kiddo?” She heard her father ask from the kitchen counter. 

“Mn.” She replied noncommittally. 

“Oh, that doesn’t sound good.” He walked over from where he had been standing, and he kneeled beside her chair. “You want to tell your old man what’s up?”

“It’s just… I don’t  _ want  _ to start at a new school. All the kids are gonna look at me weird, because I’m gonna be the  _ new girl. _ ” Alina risked a glance at her father’s face. His expression nearly made her up-end the plate of eggs on his face. He was quite obviously trying hard not to laugh, and it irritated her.

She loved her father, she  _ really  _ did, but sometimes he just didn’t  _ get it. _

“Dad!” She pouted.

“What,  _ what _ ?!” He mock exclaimed. “I swear I’m not making fun of you, I promise!”

“You don’t  _ get it! _ ” Alina had taken a lot after her mother in the personality department, and that meant that she was fairly shy and taciturn for a girl her age. Unlike her father, who could make friends with almost anyone he met, Alina had to put in a lot of effort to overcome her shy nature and make friends. Her father, clearly sensing that Alina’s dour mood wasn’t something he would be able to cure on his own, gave her a small smile and patted her on the head. 

“Alright, clearly this requires a softer touch than mine.” With that, he left the room calling her mother’s name. Almost instantaneously, her mother walked into the kitchen. Her keen eyes swept the area, keeping track of and taking stock of everything in the room. 

When her brown eyes landed on Alina, the girl turned away from her mother’s searching gaze. 

“Did your father do something stupid again?” That got a giggle from Alina, who shook her head no. “Then was it anything he did in particular.” Another shake of the head. Her mother put a hand on her chin, seemingly reviewing her memory to see what could have made Alina upset. “Was it the move?” Alina nodded shyly. 

Riza smiled sadly and walked over to kneel by her daughter’s side. Enveloping her in a hug, Riza pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s starting a new school, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… I’m just scared that the kids won’t like me, and they’ll all have their friends already so what if no one wants to be friends with me and-” She was cut off from rambling more by her mother pressing a finger to Alina’s lips. 

“Enough of that now.” She said gently. “I know how you feel ‘Lina, moving can be really tough. But think of it this way. You’re afraid that because you’re new the other kids won’t like you, but think of it from their point of view too.” At Alina’s look of confusion, Riza elaborated. “Those kids are probably a little scared too, because they don’t know you, and they won’t know if you could be mean or not.”

“I am  _ not  _ mean.” Alina objected, and her mother chuckled. 

“I know, but the other kids don’t. So, when you do go into class on the first day, you’ll just have to show them that you’re not mean at all.” Riza smiled winningly at her daughter. “I have an idea, want to hear it?” Alina nodded. “Well, would you like to make cookies for your class? Your birthday  _ is  _ coming up after all, this could serve as your in-class party. And,” she paused and put a hand on Alina’s. “Just because you’re moving doesn’t mean you have to lose contact with all your friends here, okay?”

“But I won’t see them...”

“You can always write them letters, or invite them over on the weekends. I’m sure many of them will want to see the new house.” Alina perked up at that, she always liked talking about the new house they were about to move into.

“It  _ is  _ really nice.” She said, not wanting to admit to having bragged about the new house to all her friends not even a week prior. 

“See? So you shouldn’t worry ‘Lina, this is just yet another curveball life sometimes throws at us. And besides, in a year, you’ll be moving on to gymnasium anyways.”

“Elicia says that gymnasium is really hard.”

“You shouldn’t listen to your cousin on  _ everything  _ Alina.” Riza said, a touch of exasperation in her tone. 

“Oh, then was Uncle Ed right when he said that school was dumb?” Her mother’s mouth twitched down into a frown for a second before she returned to smiling. 

“And you shouldn’t listen to him on everything either. Uncle Ed is an  _ outlier _ . Leherin Fischer taught you what an outlier was right?”

“Yeah, it’s something or someone that is really far away from the rest of the group, so they have almost nothing in common with the rest of the group!” Riza ruffled her daughter’s hair. 

“You know, we’re both very proud of you Alina.”

“I know!” Riza laughed. 

“I’m glad. Now, let’s go see if your dad is willing to help you make those cookies for your class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gymnasium is one of the German equivalents of middle school and high school, it ranges from servicing 11-year-olds to 19-year-olds. I would have put Alina in Realschule, but then I realized that being the kid of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, there was just no way she wasn’t going to the best of the best. 
> 
> Though while researching for that particular decision, I will confidently say that the German educational system (as in how it’s organized not its content in particular) still baffles me and I will likely never understand why it’s set up in that way.
> 
> Leherin is German for Teacher (female)


End file.
